Berlutulah pada Raja!
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: "Kami akan selalu membungkuk padamu, King. Jadi janganlah kau terus merandahkan dirimu. Memangnya kamu ingin melihat kami ngesot gitu?"
1. Prolog

Berlutut pada Raja!

Diclaimer Bleach Cuma milik Tite Kubo

Kalo Triple D Cuma punya pemutih

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

"Kami akan selalu membungkuk padamu, King. Jadi janganlah kau terus merandahkan dirimu. Memangnya kamu ingin melihat kami ngesot gitu?"

Warning!

Cerita belum nyambung sama Summary. Don't like don't read!

Triple D

Disebuah taman tua, terdapat sebuah kotak pasir yang sudah terbengkalai. Ya, terbengkalai seperti taman itu. Tidak ada lagi anak yang mau bermain disana. Taman itu terletak dibukit belakang sebuah kota kecil. Namun, meski taman itu sulit untuk didatangi, sebenarnya masih ada dua orang anak yang senang bermain disana saat menjelang petang.

"Ne? kau masih sedih karena kematian wanita itu?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun pada anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Si anak laki-laki hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan terus bermain ayunan.

"Hahaha…!" tawa si anak perempuan saat menuruni sebuah perosotan.

Setelah mendarat ditanah dia langsung berlari kearah kotak pasir. Merasa ditinggal anak laki-laki langsung bergegas berlari ke kotak pasir juga.

Saat dilihat ternyata si anak perempuan sedang menggambar sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Ini aku, seorang ksatria hebat yang melindungi orang yang lemah" jawab si anak perempuan menjelaskan.

"Ooh…" jawab si anak laki-laki singkat.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa orang lemahnya?" tanya si anak perempuan.

"Memangnya perlu?" balas tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Tidak sih…tapi kan…" desah si anak perempuan kecewa, tadinya dia berharap dapat mengejek si anak laki-laki tapi gagal.

Sementara itu si anak laki-laki yang melihat kekecewaan si anak perempuan memutuskan untuk menghiburnya.

"Hmm, begini saja. Sang ksatria bukanlah melindungi orang yang lemah melainkan melindungi Raja. Nah, rajanya itu aku!" ucap si anak laki-laki PD.

"Hah? Raja? Kamu? Gimana ceritanya tuh?" tanya si anak perempuan ragu.

"Jadi gini, ceritanya aku jadi raja di sebuah Negara. Ah, tidak disebuah dunia dimana sang Rajalah yang mengendalikan segala sesuatu disana" jelas si anak laki-laki mulai ikutan menggambar.

"Dan sang raja memiliki seorang sahabat ksatria yang membantu memimpin dunia itu! dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanya disana!" lanjut si anak perempuan semangat.

"Iya, seandainya hal itu bisa jadi kenyataan" ucap si anak laki-laki pelan diikuti angukan lemah dari si anak perempuan.

"Kalau memang itu yang kalian inginkan, aku bisa kok mewujudkannya" sahut sebuah suara berat dari depan mereka.

"Huwaaa…!" jerit kedua anak kaget sambil melompat mundur.

"Waah…,sepertinya kau menakuti mereka, Abaddon!" ucap sebuah suara lainya. Tapi yang ini terdengar riang.

"Si…siapa kalian?" tanya si anak perempuan ketakutan tapi masih terus mencoba melindungi si anak laki-laki.

"Namaku Abaddon, sedangkan dia Lucifer. Aku dan Lucifer adalah dewa dan malaikat. Kami sedang mencari orang-orang untuk bisa membantu kami menjalankan perintah Tuhan!"

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya kepada kalian!" bentak si anak perempuan tegas.

"Be…benarkah? Hebat! Jadi kami ini manusia pilihan, begitu?" sahut si anak laki-laki tidak mempedulikan si anak perempuan.

"Hahaha…! Tidak usah ketakutan begitu, kami akan mengijinkan kalian melihat-lihta dulu kok! Ayo" Lucifer segera merai kedua tangan anak itu lalu dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada disebuah padang pasir yang gersang.

"Ap…APA-APAAN INI?" jerit si anak perempuan seketika.

"I…ini dimana?" tanya si anak laki-laki sambil memandang sekeliling. Melihat reaksi yang beragam akhirnya Abaddon memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ini adalah neraka, tepatnya neraka tingkat ke-5 dari total 7 tingkat" ucapanya pelan namun tegas.

"Neraka? Tidak! Kita akan mati!" kali ini si anak laki-laki yang histeris.

"Loh? kalian ini bagaimana sih? Tadi katanya ingin menguasai duniayang kalian mau? Kami kan tidak tahu seperti apa dunia yang kalian inginkan, makanya kami berikan yang seperti ini. Selanjutnya terserah kalian!" jelas Lucifer panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus neraka?" kata si anak perempuan tenang.

"Yah…karena aku ini dewa neraka dan Lucifer itu malaikat setan…" jawab Abaddon dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap si anak perempuan datar.

"Hey! Aku tidak ingin yang seperti ini! Yang aku mau itu…"

Bwush! Tiba-tiba mereka terserang badai yang heabt yang anehnya langsung berhenti dalam 5 dedtik.

"Hah…apa-apaan itu tadi? Eh? wow…!" si anak laki-laki berdecak kagum saat melihat dunia yang selama ini dia impikan. Hamparan rumput yang hijau, langit biru yang cerah…

"Jadi ini dunia yang kau mau?" tanya Lucifer sambil bangkit berdiri

"Ou, tapi kenapa bisa begini?" tanya si anak laki-laki binggung.

"Karena kau mengharapkannya, disini tidak ada harapan kalian yang terwujud" jawab Abaddon.

"Sugoi! Kalau begitu aku ingin es krim vanilla choco chip!" ucap si anak perempuan kagum, lalu.

POFF! Munculah es krimnya yang langsung diterima si anak perempuan.

"Yah, karena kalian sudah membuat permohonan, maka kalian tidak bisa menolak lagi. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah King and Knight Neraka tingkat 5!" ucap Abaddon datar.

Kedua anak itu merasakan panas dipunggung mereka lalu pingsan.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hehehe.. bagimana minna? Fic ku ini bagus kan?(langsung ditimpukin reader)<p>

Sebenernya masalah yang tentang Abaddon Author sendiri juga kurang tau(terus kenapa ditulis?)tapi kalo gak salah dia itu raja Neraka gitu….hehehe gomen kalo ada yang salah…please tinggalkan review!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Raja yang kehilangan mahkotanya

"Berlututlah pada Raja"

Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Oda-sensei

Summary

"Kami akan selalu membungkuk padamu, King. Jadi janganlah ka uterus merenddahkan dirimu sendiri. Memangnya kau ingin melihat kami ngesot gitu?"

Chap 1, Raja yang kehilangan mahkotanya.

By Demon D. Dino

Ichigo Kurosaki, merupakan seorang Subtitue Shinagami yang bertugas menjaga kota Karakura. Well, setidaknya dulu begitu, karena sekarang dia hanya remaja biasa yang hanya dapat melihat teman-temannya terus meninggalkannya mengerjakan tugas yang dulunya miliknya. Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan karena melawan salah satu Shinagami yang berkhianat, Aizen Sasuke. Aizen menghimpum kekuatan di Hueco Mundo untuk dapat menguasai dunia dengan mengunakan Hogyoku. Dalam peperangan yang terjadi saat itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Ichigo yang berada di pihak Soul Society. Namun tidak disangka hal itu malah membuatnya kehilangan kekuatannya dan kembali ditinggal.

"Onii-chan,sarapan sudah siap!" ucap Yuzu, adik Ichigo dengan riang.

"Ah, Yuzu. Selamat pagi" balas Ichigo datar lalu duduk disebelah Karin yang sudah makan duluan.

"Hari ini, Onii-chan ada acara tidak sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Yuzu harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Sebenarnya Ichigo yakin Yuzu sudah mengetahui jawaban Ichigo tanpa perlu bertanya karena pada saat Ichigo kehilangaan kekuatannya Shinigamminya sebulan lalu, kedua adiknya sudah mengetahui apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya" jawab Yuzu agak gugup membuat Ichigo dan Karin langsung menyadari kebohongan yang dia buat. Tapi daripada bertanya langsung pada Yuzu, mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu.

Triple D

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling membosankan bagi Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ketiga temannya tidak berada di kelas karena serangan Hollow yang tidak lagi dapat Ichigo lihat, Ichigo sangat ingin pergi menyusul temanya, tapi dia sadar tidaka ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan.

Neng nong neng nong. Neng nong neng nong.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan keras. Menyadarkan kembali murid-murid yang berada dialam mimpi, eh?

"Ichigo…!" panggil Tatsuki dengan ekspresi gawat-ada-setan sambil berlari munyusul Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Dan karena sekolah sudah sepi, Ichigo jadi sangat mudah mendengar teriakan Tatsuki, sahabatnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa Tatsuki?" tanya Ichigo sambil menoleh melihat Tatsuki yang ngos-ngos-san (salah sendiri lari-larian sambil teriak).

"Haah… hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Tatsuki sambil mengambil posisi berjalan disebelah Ichigo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tatsuki, Ichigo menjadi termenung 'kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang menanyakan itu padaku ya? Apa mereka sedang bekerja sama mengejekku yang sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan Shinigami? Ah, masa iya begitu. Tapi kalau tidak lalu apa dong…' batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo! Hoi! Kenapa malah benggong? Kau ada acara tidak hari ini?" tanya Tatsuki dengan nada sedikit kesal membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ah, tidak kok… aku tidak ada acara kok hari ini, loh kok kita sudah ada di depan sekolah ya? Oh ya, kenapa kau bertanya?" jawab Ichigo merepet tidak jelas seperti tupai.

"Kau ini makanya jangan berjalan sambil melamun! Tapi baguslah kau tidak ada acara hari ini. Sebab aku ingin kita pergi ke…"

"Ichi-nii…! Akhirnya muncul juga!" jerit Yuzu mengejutkan Ichigo dan Ttsuki dari gerbang sekolah.

"Yuzu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Aku disini untuk mengajak Ichi-nii ke taman hiburan! Sudah lama kan' kita tidak kesana…!" jawab Yuzu semangat.

"Ah, maaf Yuzu, Tatsuki sudah mengajakku keluar hari ini…" jawab Ichigo menyesal membuat adiknya kecewa.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Yuzu ragu-ragu plus kecewa.

"Ah, apa-apaan sih Ichigo! Maksudku itu tadi aku ingin kita ke taman hiburan juga! Ada wahana baru yang ingin kunaiki. Hahaha…" ucap Tatsuki buru-buru sambil tertawa palsu yang untungnya tidak disadari Ichigo maupun Yuzu.

"Wah! Kalu begitu kebetulan! Tatsuki-neesan gunakan saja tiket yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Karin-chan ini! Dia tidak bisa itu karena katanya ada kerja sambilan" ujar Yuzu kembali ceria.

"Terimakasih Yuzu…tapi aku baru tau, Karin ikut kerja sambilan" jawab Tatsuki agak binggung.

"Aku juga baru tau sekarang…" sahut Ichigo dan Yuzu kompak.

Mau tidak mau Tatsuki tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang bisa kompakan dengan adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya hari itu mereka pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan dengan mencoba semua wahana yang ada. Bahkan sampai malam!

"Sampai jumpa besok Tastuki" ucap Ichigo sambil menggendong Yuzu dipunggung saat sampai dirumah Tatsuki. Alasan Ichigo menggendong Yuzu adalah karena adiknya itu merengek sudah lelah dari tadi.

"Ah, Ichigo hati-hati" ucap Tastuki pada Ichigo yang baru hendak pergi.

"Ck, tenang saja!" sahut Ichigo cuek.

"Bukan, aku hanya takut kau salah dikira oaring mesum oleh oarng dijalan nanti. Itu loh yang suka nyulik anak SMP…" tambah Tastuki mengejek Ichigo yang mengendong Yuzu yang murid SMP.

"Urusai!" bentak Ichigo malu, sedangkan Yuzu hanya terkikih kecil.

Tatsuki terus menunggu Ichigo sampai Ichigo menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hah…apa mungkin seorang Raja dapat kehilangan mahkotanya" gumam Tatsuki pelan lalu masuk kerumahnya.

TBC

Chap 2 akhirnya up-date juga….

Untuk cerita sebelumnya ternyata agak susah dipahami dan mungkin dichap ini juga begitu…(terus kenapa di-update!)

Selamat membaca Minna-san and please leave some Review for me…*membungkuk*


End file.
